Their Flower
by LightsShadow6
Summary: ABANDONED. Draco has felt something beyond friendship for Cho for some time... But he didn't know, that she felt the same for him... Draco/Cho...


Author's Dedication: To my flower...  
Their Flower  
By: AtraMathew6  
  
Chapter One  
  
The dark night was terrifying... The couples at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and   
Wizardy, were all cuddeling in their appropriate common rooms. That meant all the couples up   
at twelve o' clock at night, and those who were IN the common rooms, not out of them like Harry Potter, the boy who lived, Ronald Weasley, the youngest Weasley Boy, Hermione Granger, the smart know-it-all. As well as some others. But, just a few.  
Draco Malfoy on the other hand was sitting at the Slytherin Table. Having way too much   
butterbeer, but the stuff wasn't strong, well, not for wizarding folk. The silver blonde-headed   
young man, in his prime of man-hood, sixth year, drooled and fell off the table top. Splashing   
butterbeer on his robes.  
The laughter of the nearby students, and the cursing of Malfoy filled the Great Hall. Cho   
Chang, and Harry Potter who were embracing nearby took a look. Harry laughed, but Cho   
thought it was rather sad, poor Malfoy...  
He pulled out his wand to fix the mess, two quick swishes and it was gone; one for the   
butterbeer, another for his robes. He looked up to see Harry and Cho, Harry was still cracking   
up with laughter, and Cho smiled at him.  
"Well, Potter, we'll see what splashes next quidditch match!" Spat Draco as he quickly   
picked up his things and left. No Crabbe or Goyle to follow him. The past year was hard for   
him, without his two bodygaurds. They were sent Azkaban for affiliation with the Dark Lord.   
But of course, unlike his appearence, Mr. Malfoy wanted nothing to do with the Dark Lord. So,   
"Poor Malfoy..." Was left rather alone, and went straight to his studies. No social life to claim of   
this sixth year.  
Supposedly though, do to his Arithmancy studies, his sixth year was supposed to be his   
best. The six letters in "Malfoy" representing the sixth year at Hogwarts. Although, so far, things   
have been awful. And that is all about to change. Perhaps.  
Draco Malfoy crept up the long stairway to his common room when he heard the sound   
of rushing feet. He stopped mid-walk and turned around to see Cho coming up towards him.   
Shocked, he started to speak quivering, he always got a little nervous around Cho.  
"H-Hey Cho!" He said as she approached him. She waved up towards him and sat on the   
stair near him. He sat down next to her, quickly turning over his shoulder to make sure nobody   
was looking.  
"What's up?" He asked, gaining some courage. He took off his bookbag and laid it next to him.  
"I just wanna say I'm sorry about the whole butterbeer thing..." Draco felt himself go pink,   
which was uncommon in his pale cheeked-face. She giggled a bit, seeing this boy blush.  
"You're so cute when you blush you know..." She said, flirting a bit. Harry knew he   
would kill him if he saw. He blushed even more. She leaned over to his ear and muttered.  
"And even cuter as you blush more. Glad I could help." This totally set his blushing off.   
He couldn't help smiling to, having Cho so close to him, and having her flirt. She set off, her   
robes floating behind her.  
She then rushed back quickly. Realizing he was staring at her, she giggled. She picked up   
her book bag and headed off, but not noticing that a certain "book" fell out. He saw it though, as   
she was already out of eye sight. He looked at the cover curiously.  
"Diary, property of Cho Chang, TOP secret" Then there were little hearts and stars   
doodled around the title. He stared at the book. It was HER diary.  
"Damn it, what now..." He cursed under his breath. But, he knew. He tucked it in his bag,   
and headed off to bed. For a litte bit of reading.  
He ran through the common room, not noticing anything or anyone in there, and went   
straight to his dormintory. Which was his own, as a prefect, he got special perks, one of them   
was the option to have a dormintory to himself, which he accepted.  
He quickly got changed into his pajamas and got into his bed, four-poster scarlet   
sheets/covers and curtains. He pulled the curtains around him, although there was no need for it.   
As he was had the room to himself.  
He opened it to the last page. Knowing that commonly diary's go in chronic order. He   
eyed it, and to his surprise the last entry was last night.  
"Good, she keeps it recent..." He muttered, laughing a bit as he said it, hearing himself. He the started to read it, the handwriting was very neat, cursive, very girly.  
  
"Today was pretty much awful. Harry didn't meet me for dinner, as he promised. Probably out with that idiot, Hermione. If he expects me to stay with him longer, he has another thing coming. How could Harry do that? He's changed a lot since last year... Draco, on the other hand is the exact opposite of Harry, he is so quite, and when we do talk, he's always sweet, a bit more shy now, since his two 'bodygaurds' left him. He always looks so lonely. I hope I can get together with him, he'd make the parfect boyfriend. Who wants popularity over sweetness? I don't... So, goodnight diary, write in ya later!  
The One And Only,  
Cho Chang  
  
Draco's mouth dropped. She liked me? She hated Harry? She likes sweetness over popularity!? I'M sweet??? He giggled like a tiny child, a laughing fit overwhelmed him. He grabbed the diary, and held it up into the air while fallling back on his bed. A flower fell out. The young boy grabbed it, it was pressed between some pages. He further examined it, Jasmine. A beautiful white flower. Malfoy tucked the diary in his bookbag, and set the flower on his nightstand, and kept his eyes on it until he fell asleep.  
"Goodnight my flower..." He muttered thinking of Cho. 


End file.
